When did you know?
by yourtheclosestivecometomagic
Summary: Mindy volunteers for her and Danny to do a interview about their relationship This is my first fanfic so i hope its good comment and criticism is welcome


"When did you know?"

"When did I know what?"

"When did you know that she was the one, the person that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

"I don't know, I guess you could say from the moment we first met that there was something there."

"Surely there was a specific moment in your relationship when it became clear though" the interviewer pushed.

"A specific moment" he replies scratching the back of his head "I would have to say that there were a lot of little moments, but if I had to pinpoint one moment that would have to be…" he turns to look at her a smile forming on his lips as the memory comes flooding back to him. He turns back to the interviewer and continues talking "that moment would have to be five years ago." He could feel her looking at him and knew straight away that she was shocked considering he had never told her the exact moment that he knew he was madly in love with her and also for the fact that they had only been together seriously for the past three years. He knew that when she had agreed to do this interview for the both of them, something about "most rom coms do this sort of thing at the end of the movie," that this question was going to come up and he had been mentally preparing himself for weeks knowing how her reaction was going to be.

"What? Are you serious? Daniel Castellano turn around right now and explain to me how this can be true and while your at it tell me also why it took you so long to ask me out if you have been in love with me for that long" she asked him her eyes bearing into the side of his face.

He slowly took a deep breath; the nervousness he always felt around her was beginning to take over his body while at the same time perspiration was beginning to form under his arms. He turned his head slowly towards her taking her hand in his.

"Okay, to be honest I was afraid of how you were going to react. We had just managed to get to this really good place in our friendship after many years of being at odds with one another. Our friendship meant too much to me and I thought if I told you about how I felt it would ruin everything. Plus you kept parading all those metrosexual cheese balls around the office so what was I meant to think."

"Seriously dude," she says letting go of his hand "For starters this is the most frustrating thing about you. You always assume things and blow them way out of proportion before you even have all the facts. You are such a grumpy old man in that regard. Oh and while I'm at it I remember someone always telling me that he was a man's man. So if that was the case then why couldn't you have been man enough to tell me how you feel" she huffs out at him so frustrated at how frustratingly handsome he could be. He grabs her hand again forcing her to turn back to him and stare into his deep soulful brown eyes. Once she had caught his gaze he knew what he had to do. Instead of arguing with her he turned back to the interviewer and said, "So you wanted to know when I first knew that she was the one right? Well it was five years ago and we had both just finished up a shift at the hospital. She was going on about being lonely and that she had lost her purse or something and wasn't going to have anywhere to stay the night. Some how she managed to convince me to let her stay at my place her excuse was that she couldn't remember any of her friend's numbers and that my place was closer. I was a bit reserved about letting her come to my place I was afraid that the moment I let her in I wouldn't want her to leave, but I did it anyway because for some reason I can never say no to her.

Anyway so we're there at my apartment and it just felt so natural you know like we had been doing it for years. I was still a bit apprehensive though because of the fact that earlier she had told me that she had a crush on someone that worked in our building plus we had been pretending to be in a relationship because of my psycho neighbour who I had sort of been seeing. It wasn't till my neighbour wanted to know the truth about us whether we were in a real relationship or not that it dawned on me that sharing moments like reading on the couch together and having her in my arms, while at the time may have been pretend, was something that I could see becoming my reality." He turns back to her and continues, "I guess I never told you back then because you were interested in what's-his-name. So I just thought if I wait my turn maybe you will notice that the person that's perfect for you, that loves you for all your crazy and quirky ways and will never leave you has been right in front of you this whole time. "

She leans into him a smile forming on her face "I wish I had realised sooner. I couldn't imagine having to stand back and watch the person I love going out with guy after guy that must have been torture. I'm so sorry that I had to put you through… "

"Its okay " he says interrupting her. "The wait in the end was worth it. While there were moments when I couldn't stand it anymore I wouldn't change anything about the last five years. I love you Mindy and I always will and to me it doesn't matter when I realised that I did because I ended up getting the one thing that I wanted the most and that's you for the rest of my life and I couldn't be happier." he grins leaning in closer so he can capture her lips with his gently kissing her before pulling away and turning back to the interviewer smiling at her nervously.

"That's very romantic. Its not necessarily about the moment that you realise, but all the little moments before and after that make it that much more special. Thank you so much again for helping out with my documentary I really appreciate it." the interviewer says reaching out to shake there hands.

"No problem it has made me realise that Danny here is much more of romantic then he lets on." she says turning to him and smiling.

They get up to leave and once there outside she turns to him making him stop a worried expression on his face "Is everything okay min? Did I say something wrong in there? If so I can go back in change the story make it sound more romantic."

She shakes her head "No, its nothing like that I just wanted you to know that you mean the world to me and that I love you so much. More then I ever thought I would love a person and that im so sorry it took me forever to figure it out. I guess im just a bit slow when it comes to realising what's right in front of me like that time with josh and his cocaine addiction and I had no clue. "

He takes her hand "Its okay min because all that matters is right here and now and the future that we are going to have together. I'm just glad that you finally realised."

She smiles at him and leans into kiss him "So am I"


End file.
